This application relates in general to devices for restraining household pets and for house training such pets.
Household pet owners are faced with the difficulty of training new pets such as puppies. It is important for the pet owner to train the pet to xe2x80x9cuse the bathroomxe2x80x9d in an appropriate place such as outside or in a litter box. Training such household pets can be a difficult and frustrating task. Newspapers have sometimes been used about the house, or pet owners sometimes just try to keep an eye on their pets at all times, moving the pet to the proper area as soon as the pet shows signs of needing to heed nature""s call.
Also, when it is has been desired to restrain a household pet, in the past either a plastic kennel, cage or other enclosure has been used. Such enclosures can be bulky and can sometimes make it difficult to observe the actions of the pet. Furthermore, such enclosures can sometimes be difficult to transport and clean. Still further, if it is difficult to see the pet within the cage or kennel, it will also be difficult to intercept the pet at proper times to get it outside or to the litter box.
Described herein a device that can be used to restrain household pets or other animals, as well as to assist in potty training household pets. In embodiments described herein, such a device is portable, open, and easy to clean. Described in this specification is a base upon which the household pet is free to move, with a restraining piece such as a strap in the center of the base to which a leash can be attached. The base is sloped from the center to the edge, having a gutter about the periphery of the base. In the embodiment described, this gutter combined with the sloped base allows easy clean-up of any accidents the pet may have while on the base. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims. While the following figures and description may refer to household pets, the claims should not be limited to any particular type of animal. The devices described and claimed herein could be applied for many different types of animals and not just well-known domesticated household pets.